Truth or Dare Diabolik Lovers Style
by Master Lacie
Summary: This is a re-upload of my truth or dare fanfiction. Please feel free to join in the torture of these characters (including my own). Whatever you do, PLEASE make sure you read my rules. I do NOT own any of the characters except for my 7 OC's. Please read and enjoy the show of torture as I make this a living nightmare for them.


**So I've decided to do a Diabolik Lovers truth or dare. I will only be accepting truth or dares through PM,so go ahead and PM me as frustrating as that's is. Now that's sorted, I should be safe from complaints yes? Good.**

 **MAKE SURE YOU READ THIS BEFORE ACTUAL STORY! IT'S IMPORTANT.**

 **Characters are ;**

 **Lacie (my OC , basically me as a character)-main host**

 **Alex (my OC partner for Lacie)-Co-Host ( You'll find that Alex is pretty quiet )**

 **Shuu**

 **Reiji**

 **Ayato**

 **Kanato**

 **Laito**

 **Subaru**

 **Kira ( More of my OC )**

 **Reina**

 **Serena**

 **Yui**

 **Mea**

 **Sora**

 **I might include the Mukami if there are enough demands for them. If you want to dares for Lacie and Alex, feel free to ask. Basically Lacie and Alex are a pairing. I repeat, feel free to put in some truths or dares for them.**

 **I have to set some rules**

 _ **There will be NO LEMONS.**_

 _ **No boyxboy or girlxgirl.**_

 _ **I'd appreciate** **it if you would limit it to 4 truths and 4 dares maximum.**_

 **Note that if your truths or dares seem inappropriate to my _rules_ , then they won't be used. If you like to participate in torturing these characters ( include Lacie and Alex if you must ) then PM me your truths or dares. Note that if your truths or dares isn't use in a chapter, it doesn't mean I have ignored it. I have probably saved it for a different chapter. Now let the fun begin! **

The sun shone through the window to the Diabolik Lovers studio, where a brunette girl was making the final adjustments to the rooms. It was a plain cream room with several couches for comfort. There was a passage way to where the star's rooms were. On the opposite side to the hall were two big doors, leading to the master bedrooms for the host of the show. Just to the side was a fairly fancy kitchen.

The brunette girl stood up straight, cracking her back as she stretched. She wasn't a morning person, but she had woken early to make sure everything was good. This girl was around 17 years of age. She had vibrant green eyes. Her brown hair went to her waist , and curl at the end with blonde tips. She was wearing a black and white stripped t-shirt and black skinny jeans. She also wore black, slightly heeled boots to make her taller than usual. Over her shoulder was a black jacket that she wore most of the time. This girl was Lacie . (ME!)

The door open 6 boys and 6 girls came in.

 **(I really don't want to describe the Diabolik Lovers boys, but here are the names. Shuu,Reiji,Ayato,Kanato,Laito and Subaru. I rather describe the girls, but I won't cause I want to get right to the game! Plus you guys know what the boys look like! Girls name- Kira,Reina,Serena,Yui,Mea,Sora.)**

" Hi everyone! I'm Lacie, your host for Truth or Dare Diabolik Lovers style. " Lacie said, " I"ll just be making sure that everyone does their truths or dares, but if there are any for me, I guess I'll do them."

" Hey wait a minute, " Mea exclaim, " I thought there meant to be two of you here."

" There is, " Lacie replied, " but Alex gonna be late. He lives far away and he wasn't going to wake up at 5 am just for this."

" Oh."

" And so let's just jump straight into this! " Lacie exclaim. She took the cards off the table and looked at the questions.

 **Laito - Dye your hair rainbow style.**

Laito's eyes widened and his face went white. (Whiter than usually) That was the worst thing ever.

" Not my hair, " he whimpered, putting his hands over his head, "do I have to do it?" Serena was delighted at seeing Laito like this and immediately jumped up.

" Yes you have to Laito,it's a dare, " she said,before Lacie could respond, " now c'mon. I'll even help you. " When Laito still didn't move, she yanked him up and pulled him into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Crashes and indignant yelling and screaming sounding inside before it went quiet. 15 minutes later, the door open and Serena tumble out, laughing and clutching her stomach as she rolled on the floor with laughter. The others curiously walk over to her and peeked into the bathroom. Sora,Lacie,Kira,Ayato,Kanato and Subaru starting laughing with Serena,just as much. Reina and Yui tried to cover their giggles , while Shuu and Reiji tried to keep a straight face. Laito was in the corner of the room, scowling at Serena and everyone else. His arms were crossed and his hair looked like a rainbow. His clothes had different colors stains on them. He was quite a sight.

" This is precious, " Serena grasped. She got up and quickly ran away. She came back with a camera in her hands.

" Say cheese Laito! " She called cheerfully. The light flashed. Laito looked horrified.

" Give me that camera Serena, " he growl lowly.

" Nope ," she giggle, " I have to keep this. I need to show this to Karlheize and even Richter. Everybody needs to see this."

"Serena," he said, his voice sounding dangerous. Serena just grinned.

"Aww poor Laito-kun," she cooed, "Doesn't he like his new style?" Laito scowled again, not answering. Serena fingered a bottle of reddish-brown dye, close to his original color and Laito's eyes lit up again. Serena smirked. His reaction didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Well, we might be able to fix it," she ponder.

"Change it back! " Laito groaned.

"Maybe," she teased.

"Serena," he warned.

"Only if you say please," she grinned.

"Please Serena," he said, forcing a smile on his face. This girl is a handful,he thought.

"Good boy." The door was closed again. Later they were back in the circle, sitting on the couches, Laito's hair being back to normal, even if it was sightly darker. Serena still giggling at the picture on her camera. Laito had given up trying to take it off of her.

"Move on already!" Laito snapped. ( Which is rare since he's a pervert, but who cares? )

 **Sora-I dare you to hold Subaru's hand!**

"That's easy," Sora snorted, though there was a tinge of pink on her face. She reached over to Subaru and took his hands in hers. Subaru blush furiously.

"Tsk! What the hell Sora!" he ask.

"I'm just doing my damn dare," she shot back.

"Aww, c'mon Subaru you can't denied that you're enjoying holding hands with Sora," Lacie cooed, winking.

"Shutdapp!" he snapped. This earning some smirks,giggles and chuckles.

 **Girls- Which boy do you think is the hottest?**

"Ahh, that's really embarring," Yui groaned.

"Yeah," Mea agreed.

"Do you have to?" Serena whined.

"Yes you do," Lacie said.

"Hey you have to do it too!" Reina exclaim, "You aren't getting out of this."

"Just tell us girls," Ayato said, smirking, " Which one of us do you think is the hottest?"

"Personally I think Alex is the hottest," Lacie said, blushing, " I've always liked dark brown hair and blue eyes. It's gorgeous altogether."

"Thanks, " Alex said smiling. Lacie jumped. Behind her was the boy she had just been talking about. Like she said, Alex had pale blue eyes and very dark brown messy hair. He wore dark blue jeans , a white T-Shirt with a maroon leather man jacket that had the number 24 on it. He also wore black and maroon Nike. (The brand not name) He was 17, like Lacie, but a head taller than her...At least when she wasn't wearing heels.

"When did you get here?" she ask.

"About 50 seconds ago, enough to here that you think I'm hot," Lacie blush as Alex said that.

"Well, even though Subaru is younger than me. I have to say he's the hottest." Kira said. Shu glared at Subaru, who tried to ignored it.

"I am having to agree with Kira-san, even though Subaru is younger than me too. I got to say he is quite hot," Mea agreed. Kanato's eyes burned with anger.

" I agree too!" said Sora,Serena and Reina. More eyes glared at Subaru. (Poor Subaru, * Sweat drops *)

Everyone turn to Yui. She blush, biting her lip.

"Umm, I guess Ayato-kun is the hottest" Yui said blushing furiously.

"Haha, suckers Ore-sama is the best!" Ayato exclaim.

Lacie cough to hide her laughter, " Ayato, there are 7 girls here. Five of them pick Subaru and one pick you."

Ayato frown as Lacie words sinked in.

"Let's move on," Alex said,breaking the tension.

 **Reina and Reiji- Have their heads tied together in a kiss for the rest of the chapter.**

"What" they both shrieked, "No way!"

"Alex," Lacie said. Alex nodded. He pushed both Reiji and Reina heads together.

"Wait! I don't-" She was cut off as Alex forced their heads together, making them kiss. Lacie giggled as she wrapped their heads with sticky tape.

"Won't that hurt to take off?" Alex ask.

"Maybe," Lacie said, shrugging, " but I didn't have anything else around." Alex let both Reiji and Reina go. They furiously pushed against each other, but found they were stuck.

"Um..How are they suppose to breath?" Alex ask.

"They have their noses don't they?" Lacie shot back. Reiji and Reina gave up. Reina crossed her arms. Reiji manged to tilt his head just a little, moving their noses were a little uncomfortably squished together.

"Well while they're kissing, let's move on to a different dare," Lacie said.

 **Kira- Hug Reiji and see how Reina reacts.**

Kira just shrugged and awkwardly hugged Reiji.

"Miff, mmm mmf m mmmmf mmm mmfmmf mfmmff," Reina mumble (Its's not like I could do anything anyway), her words being muffled because of Reiji's mouth.

"What was that Reina?" Lacie teased. " I can't quite here you there's something blocking your mouth." Reina blushed slightly.

"Mmmffmm mmiff," she mumble again, (never again).

 **Subaru- I dare you to let Sora cook a meal for you and eat it with no complaints.**

Subaru grunted. Sora went into the kitchen and looked at the choices she had to make. Spaghetti bolognaise wouldn't be to hard to make would it? She nodded to herself and filled the pot up with water. She started to cook while the others patiently waited.

"Do we have to wait for her?" Shuu ask.

"Would you liked your next question already?" Lacie asked back.

"No."

Lacie was about to say something when there was a shilled muffled shriek from Reina. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Her eyes were wide with shocked and Reiji;s eyes glinted mischievously .

"Stupid thing!" Sora yelled from the kitchen. It was followed up with the sounds of banging.

"I think you should be worried Subaru," Alex whisper to him. Lacie went into the kitchen to find that Sora was hitting the stove top with a mallet?

"What are you doing Sora?" Lacie asked.

"Stupid thing won't turn off," Sore replied. She grabbed a plate of what Lacie suppose was food. It was stale pasta topped with something burnt. Poor Subaru. She followed Sora backed into the room. Subaru paled upon seeing what Sora was holding out to him.

"Been good knowing you Subaru." Ayato muttered.

"What is this Sora?" Subare ask, cringing under her glared.

"Spaghetti bolognaise." she replied, "now eeat it or I''ll use the mallet I had found on you." Subaru timidly took the fork and the plate from her fingers. He stabbed it and a chuck broke (yes it broke) off of it. He put it in his mouth and almost choked on it. He manged to swallowed it.

"Can I have a glass of water?" he ask. Sora headed back into the kitchen, but before Subaru could get rid of some of the "food" she had came back in with a glass of water. Subaru took it, offering a weak smile as he downed the glass. He resisted to hold his nose as he choked down the rest of the meal. Sora grinned as Subaru offered a thumbs up. Soon after Sora went into the kitchen to wash up, Subaru turned green. He ran to the bathroom and moment later the sounds of vomiting was heard.

"Hope he's not to sick." Mea said.

"Well, that's all for this chapter" Lacie announced.

"Aww," Alex moaned, "that means we have to untied Reiji and Reina,"

"Unfortunately, yea it does," Lacie sighed, " oh well, at least they won't make too much noise when I rip off the tape."

"You're cruel, you know that Lacie?" Alex question. Lacie shrugged and proceeded to undo the tape from Reiji and Reina's heads, Muffled cried of pain were heard from both of them. When it was taken off completely, both Reiji and Reina jumped back from each other, wiping their mouths and rubbing their heads.

"Ouch Lacie," Reina groaned, "you just had to ripped out my hair didn't you?" Lacie looked at the tape which had strands of black hair still on it. She laughed nervously, hiding it behind her back.

"Oh yeah, Reina, I meant to ask you ," Lacie said, " what was that squeal about?" Reina blushed furiously.

"Um...R-Reiji...he just...he,um...never mind" Reina stuttered. Reiji smirked at her and she blushed again.

"Oh well, but you know if a reviewer asks about it you have to tell us."Lacie said.(hin,hint if you wanna find out)

"Shh," Reina hissed " don't give them any ideas." Lacie laughed.

"Hey, if this chapter is over can we go home now?" Kanato ask.

"No!" Lacie and Alex yelled at the same time, making everyone jump.

"You can't go home or you won't return," Alex said.

"So that's why you're all staying here," Lacie explained, " you all have your own room with your names on the door down the hall." Everyone groaned, Alex rolled his eyes.

"Night everyone," he called cheerfully, shoving them down the hall.

"Well that was fun," Lacie giggled, walking over to her master bedroom.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Alex called, going to his.

 **I will again repeat the rules just to make sure there are no misinterpretations.**

 _ **There will be NO LEMONS.**_

 _ **No boyxboy or girlxgirl.**_

 _ **Again, I'd appreciate** **it if you would limit it to 4 truths and 4 dares maximum.**_

 **Note that if your truths or dares seem inappropriate to my _rules_ , then they won't be used. If you like to participate in torturing these characters ( include Lacie and Alex if you must ) then PM me your truths or dares. Note that if your truths or dares isn't use in a chapter, it doesn't mean I have ignored it.**


End file.
